familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
San Fernando High School
|athletics = |conference = |colors = Black and Gold |mascot = Tiger |free_label = |free_text = |free_label2 = |free_text2 = |location = 11133 O'Melveny Avenue. Pacoima, California 91340 |information = (818) 898-7920 |coordinates = |pushpin_map = United States San Fernando Valley#United States Los Angeles Metropolitan Area#USA California#United States |website = sanfernandohs.com }} San Fernando High School is a high school of the Los Angeles Unified School District. It is located in the Pacoima neighborhood of Los Angeles, in the northeastern San Fernando Valley, California. It is near and also serves the City of San Fernando."Auditorium to Be Named for Chavez." Los Angeles Times. June 10, 2000. Retrieved on April 27, 2014. History San Fernando High School—SFHS was established in 1896. It is one of the oldest high schools in the Los Angeles Unified School District. SFHS was originally located on Fifth and Hager Streets in the City of San Fernando. In 1906, the school moved to a new campus on North Brand Boulevard, the present day location of San Fernando Middle School. San Fernando High School moved again in 1952, to its present Pacoima campus location. The auditorium was renamed after César Chávez in 2000, with the dedication ceremony on June 11, 2000. Description The San Fernando High School colors are black and gold. School attendance boundaries Students in the City of San Fernando are assigned to the school. Originally more of the Pacoima neighborhood was zoned to the school, but much of it was reassigned to Arleta High School upon that school's opening in 2006. Students in the San Fernando Gardens public housing complex in Pacoima are still assigned to San Fernando High School. San Fernando High School's attendance boundary changed numerous times as well as new high schools opening in the area. In the fall of 2006, 9th and 10th grade students in a portion of San Fernando High School's 2005-2006 school year zone will attend Arleta High School instead of San Fernando http://www.laschools.org/project-status/one-project?project_number=55.67307; Arleta will phase in grades 11 through 12 http://www.laschools.org/employee/mpd/fs-mpd/download/map_booklets_2006-2007/Proj04MB.pdf. The school was further relieved of overcrowding when César Chávez Learning Academies (Valley Region High School 5) opened in 2011."11. Proposed Changes to Valley Region High School Zone #5 Zone of Choice Area Schools" (Archive). Los Angeles Unified School District. Retrieved on April 27, 2014. http://www.laschools.org/project-status/one-project?project_number=56.40032 Demographics As of 2000 the school had 4,500 students.Sandoval, Eric. "For San Fernando High Students, Future May Be in Front of Class." Los Angeles Times. July 23, 2000. Retrieved on April 27, 2014. As of 2000 the school had 220 faculty members. 10% of them had attended San Fernando High School as students. At the time the school was actively seeking alumni to be teachers. Many of the teachers who were alumni of San Fernando High were bilingual and could offer assistance to Spanish-speaking students. School programs In 2008 it was announced that San Fernando High School would start on a traditional academic calendar, rather than the "year-round" staggered calendar to accommodate overcrowding, in fall of that year. The traditional calendar allows all three tracks (A, B, and C-track; roughly 3300 students in total) to join as one academic class. It also made it impossible for the city's planned charter middle school to take campus facilities from San Fernando High School. It was the only high school in California with Project G.R.A.D. (Graduation Really Achieves Dreams), which has now expanded to Arleta, Cesar Chavez, and Sylmar High Schools. Athletics Football Operating the wishbone offense (a rarity in California) with future USC stars Charles White and Kevin Williams, San Fernando High won the L.A. City Football title in 1974 and 1975, repeating the 1934, 1937, 1953 and 1967 season championships. Prior to the 1975 season, they were ranked #1 in the country. In 1976 they lost their first game of the season to Gardena High by a score of 41-0. The team rebounded, losing only one more game (and defeating John Elway's Granada Hills Charter High School team along the way) to earn a spot in the city playoffs. They went on to defeat Banning High School to win the city title. In 2012 the team lost to Van Nuys and Sylmar High School out of their ten games making them 8-2, leading them to the Division 2 Championship against Canoga Park. They repeated in 2013, becoming back to back champions. It is for Charles White that San Fernando High's football stadium is presently named. In 2017 San Fernando High defeated Dorsey High for the Division 1 Championship with a score 28-21. Wrestling The San Fernando High School wrestling team currently holds the largest number of city championships in Los Angeles. They have been the City Wrestling Champions in 1977, 1979, 1980, 1982, 1983, 1987, 1991, 2001—2003, 2006—2009, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015, and 2017 During the 2006 Season, the Tiger wrestling team had an undefeated season, stating a record of 21-0. The 2006 wrestling team took first place at the C.I.F. championship, with five of their wrestlers qualifying for the State championship. In 2013, Johnny Parada became the first ever CIF wrestling state champion from the Los Angeles City Section when he defeated Wyatt Wyckoff of Paradise High School 13-6 for the 126lbs. title. Baseball 1991, 2011 & 2013 City Baseball Team Champions. 1988 City Championship Runners-up. Lost to Monroe H.S. The Tigers beat El Camino Real for a final score of 2-0 at USC in the semifinals and beating Cleveland 8-6 at Dodger Stadium in the final. Soccer 1973 City Soccer Team Champions. The LAUSD offered soccer as an official LAUSD sport. winning their first ever championship against Franklin High, 2 to 1. 2010, City Soccer Team Champions and played in the Southern California Regional Playoffs up to semi-finals. Basketball 1981 Basketball League Champions 1988 Varsity Basketball League Champions; Varsity Baseball City Finalists, JV Baseball League Champions Notable alumni *Sev Aszkenazy*Sev Aszkenazy*Sev Aszkenazy, real estate developer *Ivan Becerra, former professional soccer player *Raul Bocanegra, California State Assemblyman *Tony Cárdenas, U.S. Congressman *Charmian Carr, actress *Bobby Chacon, boxer *Herschel Curry Smith, track coach *Anthony Davis, NFL and Canadian Football League footballer *Felipe Fuentes, former California State Assemblyman, Los Angeles city council member *Mike Glyer, Hugo-winning fanzine publisher *Miguel Gonzalez, Major League Baseball player *George Lopez, actor, comedian *Barbara Lee, U.S. Congresswoman *Cheech Marin, actor, comedian *Nury Martinez, community activist, Los Angeles city council member *Gary Matthews, former Major League Baseball player *Natasha Melnick, actress, musician *Cindy Montañez, former California State Assemblywoman *Malcolm Moore, former NFL and USFL player *Alex Padilla, California Secretary of State, former California State Senator, former Los Angeles city council member20th State Senate district: Alex Padilla *Rashaad Reynolds, footballer *Ritchie Valens, singer *Jacob Vargas, actor and producer *Charles White, football player References External links * [http://www.sanfernandohs.com/ Official San Fernando High School website] Category:Los Angeles Unified School District schools Category:High schools in the San Fernando Valley Category:High schools in Los Angeles Category:Public high schools in California Category:Educational institutions established in 1896 Category:1896 establishments in California Category:Pacoima, Los Angeles Category:San Fernando, California